narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ode to the Leaf
A cool breeze gently blew though the village of Konoha, villagers going about their daily routine. A white haired man walked though the crowds of people, moving as if he was walking though a dream. "This is very interesting" he thought to himself as he looked around , his stomach growled, "guess I can't do anything on an empty stomach" he said laughing. "Now what is good to eat around here" he said looking around, sniffing the air as he did. He continued walking until he reached a stand "guess i will get something from here, I'm surprised that I'm hungry" he thought as he ordered something and begun eating it. He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, continuing to eat his food "Raido needs to hurry up and get here". On a lone walking path littered with leaves, caught under the influence of a tranquil breeze that swept over the area, the Dark Slayer, albeit sauntering. Slowly made his approach to the village, it was as if the leaves were guides of a sort and all roads pointed to the similar path of of where the man dressed in all black was heading. The solace of the day only disturbed by the rumblings of his characteristic deep voice. "Tell me something Yama, why call them hidden villages is they a they are sitting out in the open like this? Let that sink in for a second, aint nothing hidden about a village this big, out in the open like this. I dont who had the idea to call this village Hidden Leaves, but if this is what they call hidden id hate to see what the consider wide open". Raido declared casally strolling on the leaf riddled path, placing both of his gloved hands in each of his pockets. Though he was rushing his actions did little to incur the idea of a man in a hurry. "Spare me your banality Raido, and make haste with the task at hand, we can ponder the nature of names and villages later, but if you dont mind Id rather we move with purpose and do what it is you need to do". Yama spoke decisively. However, he was full aware regardless of his best attempts Raido would simply do what he has always done. "I see your just full of words today, that's good to know". Raido answered adjusting his shades. To no one's surprise Yama was his usual sourpuss self, and Raido wouldn;t allow Yama to be the negative nancy of today. Not on his watch, but for now the meeting with Kaname took presidence over all. Movig forward Raido closed the distance and would be in the meeting place shortly. "I'm hurt, how could you forget about getting me something" a voice echoed thought out Kaname's mind. "You know I like street food as well, and I haven't eaten in days" the voice continued in a sad tone. "Really now Shinkairen, I would never forget about getting you something" he responded slightly with a smile, which caused her to start laughing moments later. He held up, a bag and it warped away in moments "here you go, enjoy" he said within his mind. "So, when is Raido arriving?" she asked while eating her snacks. Laughing "you know how he his, give it time, I'm sure he will show up" he responded. "I am getting a little bored in this place, though we need to figure out the plan" he added as he looked around, waiting on his old friend. Upon making his final approach Raido saw his white aired collegue simply standing in the center of the spot, a small bag vanished from his hands meaning one thing. Shinkarien was with him. it was one thing to keep Yama waiting, he was a spirit and in that ethereal form he couldn't always intereact with the physical world. Shink on the other hand whole different monster. Raido quickly hastened his approach. "Well, well well, this almost reminds me of something, cept we see each other all the time". Raido joked heavily on current events that have seem to have taken hold of the world around them. "See this is why I am putting in my sick leave the minute we end this we need a vacation. Raido went on with the joke able to sense Shink not via dukkha but nature of her chakra, due to various means he could sense her distantly since they had few things in common. "Shink I hope your not giving Kaname here too much trouble his hair looks a little whiter than usual. Seriously though man, hows everything. Raido adjusted his shades extending his hand forward to shake Kaname's hand. "Well it's about time you made it" Shinkairen said, responding to Raido's arrival. "We waiting for a long time for you, so long that I got bored" she added. "You are going to pay for that my friend" she said, laughing a little. "I only give Kaname a hard time, when we are alone or bored. Mostly when bored" she added "Thought I do like to play with him when I'm bored" she said laughing, "Anways, it's good to see you my friend" Kaname said as he reached out and shuck Raido's hand. "Things have been relatively chill for the most part, you know, just been traveling and learning about things. The usual" he stated as he looked around around, before turning his gaze back to Raido. "What have you been up to?" "Ah shink don't worry love you know I always find a way to make it up to you". Raido said instantly rummaging through his mind for ways to think of a make up gift. I guess Kaname paid for me making you wait, so as long as it at his expense I dont mind at all. Anyway im good, just traveling watching the world eat itself from the ground up. Travel long enough and you see common sense is extremely rare". Raido sighed scratching his long black locks as if he was diggining for answers in his own mind. The hidden leaf served zs the birth place of Raido, but hefelt no attachment to it whatsoever, it had become nothing more than a pitstop. "So whats the move, I know you been having fun and not inviting me so now you gotta cut me in on some action". "Alright, I will be waiting to see how you make this up" Shinkairen stated "though, feel like taking a nap for a while. I will talk to you later" she added. Kaname laughed "so it's all good if I take the fall. I will remember this" he stated with a smirk on his face. "I've noticed that on my travels as well, it's have been a sight. I try to help those who seek it" he stated. "As for having fun and not including you, I could say the same to you. Always in some new adventure and you don't even call your old friend" he said laughing. "Well since we are here, why not spend sometime and sightsee. I do plan on heading to Sunagakure later". "Ha me have fun, there is nothing fun about being stuck with negative nancy here". Raido said referencing Yama who to him was a debbie downer. "Kaname the man is so uptight he cangrip a cherry stem with his cheeks and snap it off, its gotten outta hand". Raido went on cracking jokes at the expense of the King of Hell. "Im never against sight seeing even if it is in a wide open hidden village like this one, but a field trip to Sunagakure?. Alright Kaname spit it out whats going on, you know I have never seen or known you to have any ties to that village. Any something happened lately". Raido asked inquisitvely about the destination at hand. "Could be worse, think about having to spend all all you time with Shinkairen. She can be a bit....much" Kaname said, laughing a little. "We can trade if you want" he said with a smirk. "As for traveling to Sunagakure, you can say I'm just going to go and visit an old friend mine" he stated. "After that, I plan on visited some ruins that I heard was repaird sometime ago. If you want, you're free to join. That is if you don't mind a sand bath" he said laughing a little at the end. "Shink seems far more upbeat and happy than Yama does, the day he cracks a smile might be the end of days as we know it". Raido added and pondered on his words as they left his mouth, a smiling Yama was a sight he didn't trust. "I think the change of scenary will be just what the two of them need, trust me if you want you can keep Yama. Last time I went to sungakure I had sand in places sand had no business being in, but I can't turn down a chance for adventure, besides someone's gotta keep you on your best behavior so count me in". Raido added finally before turning around and pointing to the direction of Suna. "FIELD TRIP!!!!!". Raido bellowed out in an excited voice and took his first few steps to start their path.